The Hidden Stalker
by 3luv4eva3
Summary: Flamewar has studied Arcee and EVERYTHING about her for many years. When she crash lands on Earth, the Autobots take her in. But little do they know that she is a Decepticon in Autobot armour who is actually stalking Arcee. Will Flamewar be able to kill Arcee and take over her life or will Optimus stop her from leading his secret love to death? OptimusXArcee
1. Prologue

Summary: Flamewar has studied Arcee and EVERYTHING about her for many years. When she crash lands on Earth, the Autobots take her in. But little do they know that she is a Decepticon in Autobot armour who is actually stalking Arcee. Will Flamewar be able to kill Arcee and take over her life or will Optimus stop her from leading his secret love to death? OptimusXArcee Includes my two OC's: Windswept &amp; Carly Esquivel.

So nervous – my first fic and worried about what you guys think. Hopefully its alright.

So I found something about Flamewar on a website and when I read it;,boy did I freak out! Then I thought about if they brought her into the Prime which the website said it might. And then I thought about how I LOVE the OptimusXArcee pairing. Thus, this fanfic was born…

**Optimus:** If Arcee gets killed in this story…

**Me:** Shut up Optimus; look there's Megatron, go fight him while I type this story.

**Megatron:** You will never win Optimus; I'll kill Arcee with my bare servos right before you.

**Optimus:** * unsheathes sword * Over my dead frame.

**Optimus and Megatron fight**

**Me:** Okay; that's better. Now where was… YOU TWO STAY OUT OF MY ROOM! Sorry guys; read the prologue while I get these guys out of my room and away from New Zealand!

* * *

Prologue:

A femme read a file at her desk on her ship that was heading toward Earth. This femme wasn't normal or well. She was basically obsessed with a femme that was her idol.

She looked like a certain femme who coincidentally was her idol. She was blue just like the femme, but the upper part of her body was red. She had outlines of red around her optics like mascara, her optics a sky blue. Her winglets had red flames in the middle with the rest of them blue. And the file she was reading was about Arcee.

She continued reading about Arcee when she was disturbed by a call, a Decepticon call from Megatron. She was very loyal to Megatron just like her partners Skyquake and Dreadwing. She was very distraught when she heard about their passing. She knew who killed Skyquake but not Dreadwing.

Setting the file down, she answered the call where she introduced herself,

"Flamewar here."

"**_Ahh, Flamewar,_**" Megatron's slyly, calm voice answered, "**_How is your journey going?_**"

"Very well, Lord Megatron," Flamewar replied, "My researching on the blue Autobot femme is nearly complete."

"**_Good,_**" Megatron said, "**_She is here on Earth. And now without anyone to fight against._**"

"No enemy?" Flamewar questioned. If Megatron was with her, he would have seen her raise an optic ridge.

"**_Yes,_**" Megatron answered, a little disappointed, "**_She has Airachnid in a stasis pod and_** **_due to her,_**" He paused when he tried to decide how to describe the spider. "**_So-called loyalty_**_**to**_**_the Decepticons, we have decided to keep her that way._**"

"Really?" Flamewar asked with a little hint of sarcasm in her voice. This was new news for her, "How should I be helpful to you, Lord Megatron?"

"**_Kill her,_**" Megatron answered simply.

That had been Flamewar's dream; to terminate Arcee so that she could take over her life. She knew all of Arcee's fighting moves and she could do them all to. But she wanted to show Arcee what she could do while Flamewar pounded her to her death.

"**_But first you will need to gain their trust,_**" Megatron said, pulling Flamewar out of her dreams that only turned out to be thoughts. "**_And I have a plan to do so…_**"

Flamewar listened closely; soon she would be able to taste the Energon that poured out of Arcee when she was finished with her…

* * *

Good? Bad? Does it really matter? Meh I don't mind as long as I get SOME reviews. Next chapter will be up REALLY soon; after all I am on holiday and got nothing else to do. Since this is my first, please tell me where I went wrong and hopefully, I shall heed your advice.

**Jack:** And since AutobotWindswept loves fan fiction so much, she wanted to have a go a typing some stories up.

**Me:** Easy to say there will be a few stories from me to come!

**Rafael:** And now; here is the disclaimer! Take it away, AutobotWindswept

_Disclaimer: Thanks Raf. Anyway I do not Transformers Prime (Which really sucks; if I did, Optimus and Arcee would already be together. I would've introduced Carly Esquivel and Windswept which would become the girl/femme friends of Jack and Smokescreen) Carly Esquivel and Windswept belong to me. And Flamewar is NOT an OC; look her up when you get the chance. _

Laters!


	2. Chapter 1

_Summary: Flamewar has studied Arcee and EVERYTHING about her for many years. When she crash lands on earth, the Autobots take her in. But little do they know that she is a Decepticon in Autobot armour who is actually stalking Arcee. Will Flamewar be able to kill Arcee and take over her life or will Optimus stop her from leading his secret love to death?_

You can easily tell that I'm new when I say I'm excited that I got some reviews. Thank you!

This story is not going to be very long but still need to decide. It might finish quick as I have a sequel coming into mind. We will see how I go.

Let me clarify a few things; Carly Esquivel is one of my OC's. She has blonde hair in a high ponytail. She wears a pink and white polka dot blouse with skinny jeans and pink knee high go-go boots. She found out about the Autobots when she was wondering what Miko and her little brother Rafael was up to. She and Jack are also dating. Windswept is her guardian but if she is injured or she has to stay at base, Smokescreen takes over.

Windswept is the second of my OC's. She is red with blue streaks on the sides of her face, winglets, arms and legs. She has Ninja Spy written on her arms and when she transforms, the writing is on her sides. She transforms into a red Kawasaki Ninja and is second fastest, only being beaten slightly by Bumblebee. She also has a crush on Smokescreen.

Now let's roll…

* * *

Autobot base was not normally quite but today was an exception; all the kids had homework to do (Miko mainly) so they were cracking down on it. Carly Esquivel and Jack Darby were working on an assignment about history of the USA presidents. Miko Nakadai had A LOT of Maths and English to complete while Rafael Esquivel had a project to do on his family (Carly was helping him a little). But when they were feeling over worked, they would hang out with their guardians.

The Autobots were busy too; Optimus and Ratchet were monitoring for anything unusual. Bumblebee was out on patrol with Arcee. Bulkhead, Smokescreen and Windswept were chatting about the war and Sunburst, who was Windswept's and Smokescreen's partner who worked left to work with the Wreckers with Bulkhead.

Optimus however was not focusing; his mind thinking about one femme in particular. Arcee. The name makes him shiver inside even if she wasn't speaking at all. His optics would always look over her when he had the chance. If she came back from a fight injured, he would blame himself for putting her out there; he never liked seeing her injured.

"Optimus." Ratchet snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to the medic who pointed at the screen; an Autobot signature has crash landed.

"Autobots." The deep rumble of the Autobot Leader's voice made the trio's helms look up to their leader along with the human's heads.

As if right on cue, Bumblebee and Arcee arrived. When they slowed to a stop, they transformed into their real forms.

"Yeah boss bot?" Windswept asked as Smokescreen, Bulkhead and herself walked over. The humans walked over to the railing.

"An Autobot signature has appeared," Optimus explained, "The signature has appeared after it shortly crash-landed on Earth."

"Are you sure _it_ is?" Arcee asked suspiciously, making Optimus tingle inside. Of course she still remembers the 'Wheeljack' incident.

"Arcee, Smokescreen and I landed here not too long ago and _way_ after that incident," Windswept exclaimed, "I'm sure _it_ isn't."

"Arcee can have her opinions," Ratchet butted in, "But I am also a little concerned."

"True," Windswept mumbled.

"Smokescreen, Windswept," the red and blue Autobot leader announced, "You will join me in finding out who this _mystery_ visitor is."

"Sweet!" Smokescreen cheered, excited that he would join his idol and his partner.

"Calm down, destiny's child!" Windswept exclaimed, chuckling as he punched his fist into the air.

Ratchet activated the groundbridge before Optimus walked into it with an excited Smokescreen and an uncomfortable Windswept.

"How's that gonna go?" Arcee asked, turning to the mechs.

Carly, who was reading, looked up and said, "I'll owe any of the bots a car/motorcycle wash if Smokescreen comes in feeling embarrassed and in need of repairs because _he_ put himself out there again."

"Deal!" The Autobots chorused, Arcee the quickest to answer with Ratchet…

* * *

Windswept walked out of the groundbridge first, her blasters whirring up and getting ready to go. Smokescreen and Optimus followed before the groundbridge closed behind them. They spotted the wreckage of a ship easily as it was almost right in front of them.

Optimus looked down to the femme, "Windswept, scout the wreckage."

Without hesitation, Windswept transformed into her vehicle mode and began to speed towards the wreckage. Because she was one of the fastest Autobots, she was there in no time. Once she arrived at the damaged wing of the ship, she slowed and transformed, bringing out her blasters and walking carefully towards the damaged ship.

"**_Take extra precautions, Windswept,_**" Optimus warned her through the com-link, "**_Arcee is_** **_right when she says that we can never be too sure._**"

Windswept was quick to answer, "Yeah sir."

As she came closer, Windswept pulled at what looked like a door and dragged it out of the way. The femme walked into the ship, not hearing the warnings from her partner telling her to be safe. Sounded like something Smokescreen would do.

Windswept carefully walked in and began to walk to a control panel. She knew what controls were Decepticon and what Autobot. As she came closer, she read the controls.

"Decepticon and Autobot," she realised, saying it out loud. But the controls were more Decepticon than Autobot.

Moving backwards and becoming very wary, she ran back to the other two.

Meanwhile, Optimus was waiting patiently for Windswept to return while Smokescreen paced back and forth continuously. Smokescreen was very concerned as he had known Windswept for most of her life and he was a partner of hers.

Windswept finally came out and rushed to the mechs quickly, "The ship is Autobot and Decepticon origin."

Optimus nodded, "This may mean that the Cybertronian we are trying to find maybe Neutral."

"Oh, I am a full Autobot alright." a feminine voice came through the air.

All the Autobots quickly turned around and had their blasters aimed at where the voice came from.

"What is your name?" Optimus asked calmly.

"My designation is Flamewar," Flamewar answered as she walked out of the shadows…

* * *

Dun, dun, dun; Flamewar has arrived. However, Windswept is a little wary of her; but that's to come in the next chapter.

**Miko:** Our good friend does not own anything except my BFF Carly Esquivel.

**Smokescreen:** Or my partner, Windswept * whispers * although I wish she was more than my partner.

Thanks guys and Smokescreen, shut up. You'll ruin the part of the story! Until the next chapter, laters!


	3. Chapter 2

_Summary: Flamewar has studied Arcee and EVERYTHING about her for many years. When she crash lands on Earth, the Autobots take her in. But little do they know that she is a Decepticon in Autobot armour who is actually stalking Arcee. Will Flamewar be able to kill Arcee and take over her life or will Optimus stop her from leading his secret love to death?_

**Bumblebee: **Here is the second chapter!

**Me:** So I am managing to squeeze in this chapter while my cousin is busy watching Age of Extinction. So I'll probably won't make it to the end, but there is a little cliffhanger at the end. We will also to see a hint or two of OptimusXArcee, JackXCarly and SmokescreenXWindswept. Anyway, let's roll…

* * *

Optimus, Windswept and Smokescreen stared at her; Arcee didn't tell them she had a twin. Did she even have a twin? She looked so much like the femme they knew from home.

She was blue just like Arcee but the upper part of her body was red. She had outlines of red around her optics; her optics were a sky blue (**AN: But with Decepticons, red**). Her winglets had red flames in the middle with the rest of them blue. Her Autobot insignia was on her spark chamber's plating.

This confused the Autobots, Optimus mainly; why did this femme look EXACTLY like _his_ Arcee? Wait a second; _his_ Arcee?

"I said my name is Flamewar," Flamewar answered bluntly, "Don't you believe me?"

They stood still until Windswept came out of her daze, "Are you related to Arcee in anyway?"

"_Megatron was right_," Flamewar thought; Arcee was on Earth after all.

"No," Flamewar said simply, "She is my idol."

Again, more silence. This annoyed Flamewar; she wanted to get to _that_ base and terminate Arcee in cold Energon. Fast.

"Flamewar, I apologise for our stillness," Optimus apologised, "We were surprised to find a femme looking so much like one of our femme's."

"Remember which femme you're talking about," Windswept whispered to Smokescreen sarcastically.

"But we will bring you back to base for you to be repaired," Optimus finished, noticing the dent marks scattered on Flamewar's frame.

"I can't wait," Flamewar said excitedly before frowning when Windswept interrupted her.

"Smokescreen, Optimus," Windswept said, catching their attention, "Could I speak to you privately."

Optimus nodded and followed Windswept while Smokescreen hung back, he turned to the red and blue femme and said, "Just wait here, K?"

"Take as long as you need," Flamewar assured him before the mech ran off to join the others.

When they were as far as possible, Flamewar let off a low growl. Of course Windswept would get in the way; Megatron had said that to her. Windswept was a femme who wouldn't accept Autobots into the group as easy as Optimus would. She was always suspicious and wary. Flamewar wasn't going to tolerate it. She needed to find away to keep the Autobot distracted.

Meanwhile, Windswept stopped and turned to Optimus; she sighed and said, "Optimus, I'm very suspicious about her. When I-"

"There is need to be a little suspicious Windswept," Optimus cut Windswept off, "But she's in need of repairs and we will NOT turn this down."

"Optimus is right, Windy," Smokescreen puffed out as he joined the two, "We are in need of Autobots."

Windswept pouted but before Optimus put an end to the conversation, she spoke again, "Optimus, in that ship were Decepticon controls, not Autobot. Well, a little Autobot but it was more Decepticon."

Smokescreen was now a little suspicious; Decepticon controls? Windswept never lies.

"None the less, we will find out after she is repaired," Optimus finished the conversation, "Ratchet, we need a bridge. Prepare med-bay too."

"**_Coming up, Optimus; Arcee, prepare the groundbridge_****.**"

Did Ratchet say that on purpose? Ratchet was the only one who understood Optimus' feelings for Arcee.

The groundbridge appeared behind Flamewar, the latter turned around to face it. Optimus walked through without hesitation. Smokescreen walked up next to her and said, "After you."

"What a mech," Flamewar whispered as she entered before Smokescreen himself entered.

Windswept growled. What was this feeling; jealousy perhaps? Windswept shook her helm; she only liked Smokescreen as a partner, right?

The femme sighed before she walked into the groundbridge, confused over her feelings…

* * *

Flamewar was greeted by a few glances at her, Arcee in particular. Wait, Arcee; so she was here on Earth. Soon she will be destroyed.

Arcee closed the groundbridge when Windswept finally walked in; for her to be behind was unusual. She'll have to speak to her later; after all they acted like sisters.

However, her attention was caught to the femme that they had brought in; she looked like her.

Flamewar looked over at Arcee and squealed, surprising everyone, "It's an honour to finally meet you, Arcee!"

She extended her servo; as soon as Arcee grabbed it, Flamewar shook it violently. After a couple of seconds, Arcee pulled her servo away and said, "I didn't know I was so popular."

Optimus walked up, "Excuse me, I need to fill out some paperwork." (**AN:** Cough, cough, trying to figure out another to use the word 'popular' for Arcee). Once Optimus left, Ratchet took note of Flamewar's injuries.

"Flamewar, can you come over here please."

She heard her name so she turned to the bot who said so. He motioned for her to come to the med-bay. She followed him; once they were out of hearing range, the questions began.

"Why was she so interested in me?" Arcee asked the first question.

"Why does she even look like Arcee?" Jack asked the next question.

"Should we be concerned?" Carly asked the last.

"You definitely should be wary," Windswept answered, making Carly hold onto her boyfriend, Jack tighter.

Smokescreen shook his helm, "Not this again."

Windswept stared at her partner/crush before continuing, "She looks and is interested in Arcee because Arcee is her idol."

Everyone flinched a little, Arcee included; why though?

"She's studied Arcee for years and continues to do so," Windswept continued, "But I think there is more than meets the eye."

"You don't trust her," Carly whispered as she looked up at Windswept. She had run down the stairs to be beside her guardian.

Windswept bent down to have a look at her charge and answered, "I know a Decepticon when I see it."

"You don't even know that Flamewar has studied Arcee," Smokescreen protested, "How would you even know?"

"I remember all right," Windswept spat back, looking at her partner, "I used to know her when I was younger and with the Decepticons. She spent every day curled up with a file about Arcee and every little detail about what fighting moves she does."

Smokescreen was… well, _speechless_; he had known her for how long? And she didn't even tell him about Flamewar.

Smokescreen looked down, thinking that he never should doubt the femme he cared deeply for. His pedes shuffled awkwardly on the ground as he whispered, "Sorry."

Ratchet walked in with Flamewar and was instantly strict about his orders, "If you feel any pain, come to me straight away."

Flamewar's optics widened a little, "Yes sir!"

With that, Ratchet walked over to his control pad; Arcee walked up to Flamewar and said, "Do you have a vehicle mode?"

Flamewar transformed into a vehicle mode (**AN:** again) EXCATLY like Arcee. Arcee looked at her before transforming into her motorcycle mode. "You'll need to learn the rules about Jasper."

With that, Arcee drove off with Flamewar behind her. Windswept looked on in wonder and suspiciousness. She blinked before she stood and walked toward the hall.

"When Windswepts' like this," Smokescreen began. "She's determined to seek the truth from the lies..."

* * *

A knock at the door interrupted Optimus from his work; he swerved in his chair to face the door as he said, "Come in."

The door silently opened; Windswept quietly snuck in before turning and shutting the door.

"Windswept," Optimus greeted, "How may I be able to help you?"

"Optimus, I need to talk to you about Flamewar."

Optimus breathed an annoyed breathe; she wasn't going to let this matter go. He sighed, "Windswept, we've talked about this and I don't think Flamewar is-"

"Optimus, please listen," Windswept pleaded. When Optimus nodded slowly, she continued.

"When I was still young and still with the Decepticons, I knew Flamewar. She was quiet and always studying Arcee."

She noticed Optimus' optics twinkle a little when she said Arcee's name; she continued anyway.

"She became more determined in Arcee every day; soon, she became more aggressive all of a sudden. When the war came on, every femme saw a BIG change in her. Flamewar was unstoppable and the more she studied Arcee, the more excited and aggressive she became."

Optimus saw Windswept drop her helm; she continued once more.

"When I came to the Autobots, last I saw, she was watching me leave but also keeping an optic on Arcee who was out there when I showed up."

Optimus went into deep thought; Windswept had never spoken of her but she chooses to now? This sent her leader thinking; was there anything else she hasn't told?

"Windswept," Optimus started, "Your points are strong, but Flamewar seems to be a femme of friendliness and great care."

"That's what she wants you to think Optimus!" Windswept protested once more, "Flamewar wants us to believe everything she says so that she can get close to her target."

'Arcee,' Optimus thought; why would Windswept care about Arcee? Maybe it was how close the were. He turned around to finish his paperwork, hoping to end the conversation.

Windswept sighed; she wasn't done yet, "I'm just trying to look out for Arcee; she acts like a sister to me." She smirked a little, "And believe me when I say that Flamewar _isn't_ the only one that's interested in her..."


	4. Chapter 3

_Summary: Flamewar has studied Arcee and EVERYTHING about her for many years. When she crash lands on Earth, the Autobots take her in. But little do they know that she is a Decepticon in Autobot armour who is actually stalking Arcee. Will Flamewar be able to kill Arcee and take over her life or will Optimus stop her from leading his secret love to death?_

It's all go here in New Zealand with just under 12 hours until Christmas day! Anyone getting excited around the world?

Sorry I had to finish that chapter. Was on the computer when my cousin was here and I got told off. Besides, I thought that last chapter was starting to get to long.

**Miko:** You thought?!

**Me:** Hey I'm still new at this!

**Bulkhead:** Let her have a chance, Miko.

**Miko:** * sighs * Fine.

**Me:** Here's the next part of The Hidden Stalker

* * *

Optimus' helm snapped up from his work and quickly stood up; he turned to face Windswept who had her left servo on her hip.

"How can you tell?" he questioned, making Windswept to affirm what she originally thought.

"Optimus, I can tell you this," Windswept answered, "You look to her when you're feeling down, you listen to her problems, she listens to yours. Your protectiveness of her has gone beyond to actually falling in love with her."

Optimus sighed; Windswept was right. Optimus had loved Arcee since he first placed his optics on her.

"I know the rules," Optimus began, "But I can't control my inner feelings."

"Then what's stopping you?" Windswept asked.

Optimus had an answer, "The war."

Windswept sighed before she began to make a point. "Optimus, you can't wait any longer. One day or sooner, Arcee will perish because of her recklessness. My partner had the same problem; Sunburst wanted to tell my twin sister that he loved her. But he left it too late; when our planet perished, they were split."

She closed her optics, "I'll never know if they are alive or not."

There were only three people that knew Windswept's background; Smokescreen, Sunburst and Optimus. Optimus knew that she had lost two partners; losing a third one would make her lose it completely. Just like Arcee.

Optimus couldn't come up of a way to answer, "I see."

Windswept walked towards the door, "Just think about it."

She opened the door but paused, she looked toward her leader, "Sometimes you just have to take risks and have faith."

With that, Windswept walked out, closing the door behind her leaving Optimus wondering whether to take her advice or not…

Windswept leaned against the door of the room she just walked out of. If Optimus doesn't tell Arcee his feelings soon, then Windswept will have to herself. She wasn't called Miss Matchmaker for nothing.

Feeling in need of a recharge, Windswept walked toward her quarters but as she was heading toward her room, she heard Flamewar's voice in the room she was going past.

Wanting to seek the truth, Windswept leaned against the door, hoping to hear something that will prove her point.

"They have accepted me so far," Flamewar spoke into something that sounded like a com-link.

"**_Good. I'm glad,_**" a voice spoke.

Windswepts' optics had widened a little at the voice; Megatron.

"Your sister however has been getting in the way," Flamewar complained.

"**_Kill her if you must,_**" Megatron insisted, "**_But I want the frame of Arcee._**"

"Why must Lord Megatron," Flamewar asked.

"**_To shatter Optimus's spark,_**" Megatron announced, "**_We will speak again soon Flamewar._**"

The com-link died after that; Windswept realised that it was up to her to convince Optimus to tell his feelings to Arcee before her death breaks him apart...

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter; next one might come late because of Christmas.

**Carly:** Maybe you should upload chapters in the weekends.

**Me:** Yeah, when I'm not busy trying to get out of jobs that my mum pesters me about. I also need to decide what's happening in the next chapter. Now, Ratchet would you be so kind and-

**Ratchet:** The author doesn't own anything or anyone except Carly and Windswept. * walks off *

**Me:** Uhh, thanks?

**Windswept:** Show some enthusiasm for once in your life, Doc.

**Ratchet:** Call me that again and you'll get a wrench to the helm!

**Me:** I better get those two to sit down and be nice.

Anyone guys, I hope you have a very Merry Christmas! Remember that its not always about the presents, but the people that are surrounding you. They have put a lot of effort into Christmas this year and the previous years. Remember to thank them for being there and for everything they have done.

If I don't get another chapter in soon, then I also wish you a very Happy New Year! The big question is: can anything top 2014's storylines?

R.I.P to everyone that will never see Christmas or the start of 2015. Everyone has limited time on Earth and if you are one of those people who have a very limited time, then live life to the fullest because you never know when your time has ended.

I hope everyone had an amazing 2014. Bring on 2015! Bye for now &amp; Merry Christmas!


	5. Chapter 4

_Summary: Flamewar has studied Arcee and EVERYTHING about her for many years. When she crash lands on Earth, the Autobots take her in. But little do they know that she is a Decepticon in Autobot armour who is actually stalking Arcee. Will Flamewar be able to kill Arcee and take over her life or will Optimus stop her from leading his secret love to death?_

Anyone heard of the MyStartSearch virus? Well it's not a virus, but it corrupts everything! So this week, I downloaded something and after I was finished, MyStartSearch popped up and my new laptop that I got for Christmas was as slow as a Vehicon shooting Autobots (You know they're useless). Luckily, I was logged out of everything before this happened and everything that I have typed is on my USB so I was safe there. So my Mum and I did System Restore. It worked. So MyStartSearch is gone and I thought I was all good to go. Then Internet Explorer wouldn't open (I don't have Chrome or any other way for the internet). So I was freaked out and tried every method. And nothing worked. So today Mum did a 'Run As Adminstrator' thingy and now I'm back on the internet! Trust your parents peoples! They're not totally useless.

So sorry for not updating because of my mistakes, but I am making up for it with this chapter! And now, here it is!

* * *

The morning came too quick for Windswept; it was still early but then again, she always got up early. Lifting her upper body up, Windswept swung her legs over the side of her berth. She felt like she could recharge there forever; her body was tired and sore from the bruises and scratches from the war.

She them remembered one thing; Flamewar. She was going to have to do everything she could if she wanted Optimus to tell Arcee his feelings before Arcee is taken and killed.

She suddenly got up and went to the door where standing outside was Smokescreen.

"Smokescreen," Windswept yelped when she was pushed into her room, "What are you doing?"

Smokescreen closed the door behind him, making sure it was firmly shut and turned to face Windswept, "You were right."

"About what," Windswept asked. The word confused spread across her face.

Smokescreen slumped a little before continuing, "About Flamewar-"

"Shhh," Windswept motioned, "She could – or anyone else – could be listening. Tell me everything."

"She was talking to Megatron," he started, "They were talking about how to 'terminate' Arcee."

"That's what I heard last night too!" Windswept blurted, making Smokescreen jump in the process.

"You're gonna be the death of me femme," Smokescreen puffed out as he took deep breaths and put a servo to where his spark chamber would be.

Windswept sighed in an annoyed way, "Right now, I don't care; let's get a move on."

With that, Windswept rushed out of her room with Smokescreen behind her. When they walked in, everyone but Arcee was in the room. Windswept worried a little she couldn't find the femme that acted like a sister to her.

"Have a good recharge?" A voice asked quietly behind her. Instantly, she looked to see Flamewar behind her.

Windswept was taken aback by the tone of her voice, "Uhh, yes, well a little, yeah."

Flamewar gave her a quiet smile before turning around and heading toward Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

"I hope you have let go of the matter we discussed last night," Optimus asked her from behind.

Windswept turned around to face her leader, "A little."

Optimus nodded before he walked away to see Ratchet. Windswept mentally knocked herself on the head for saying that when she should've been saying what she heard last night.

"Flamewar, Smokescreen," Ratchet asked, "I need you two go scout for some Energon I recently discovered." The medic switched the groundbridge on, Smokescreen and Flamewar turned toward it.

"And Windswept, you better go with them," the orange and white bot said.

With that, Windswept didn't waste any time transforming and driving through the groundbridge. Smokescreen and Flamewar followed after.

"Better go pick up the kids," Bulkhead reminded them. That being said, He, Arcee, and Bumblebee transformed and took off to see their charges.

* * *

Silence was all the trio heard when they walked around the place, trying to find the Energon. Windswept was leading them with her blaster heating up and ready to go. Smokescreen and Flamewar walked silently behind her. She sighed; it was a struggle to find the Energon because of the scanner being out of charge.

A rustle in the bushes was heard; Flamewar turned quickly. She focused her optics on the objective in the bushes. When she saw red optics staring back at her, she nodded a little. She turned back to see Windswept and Smokescreen looking at her. Flamewar stuttered a little; she couldn't tell them that she was really a Decepticon in Autobot armour.

"An enemy I shall greatly stop from finding the Energon we are after," she announced before running into the bushes.

Windswept sighed as she continued walking forwards with Smokescreen slowly in tow.

Once she ran into the bushes, Flamewar looked behind her to make sure the duo hadn't followed. She looked back in front of her and jumped a little when she saw grey. She looked up to see Megatron's sly face staring back at her.

"I'm sorry I haven't done what I have been told," Flamewar apologised, bowing before him. "Your wretched sister-"

"I know what her tricks are," Megatron said, interrupting Flamewar, "But she is… cautious in a way."

Flamewar looked up, "How do we stop her?"

"We will stop her when we need to," Megatron whispered to her, "About Arcee…"

* * *

"Smokescreen?" Windswept asked for her partner's attention.

Smokescreen looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm being a little pushy with the Flamewar case?" Windswept asked.

Smokescreen stopped walking, causing Windswept to do the same. "I'm gonna be honest with ya," he began, "Yes."

"Thought so," Windswept whispered.

Smokescreen put an arm around Windswept, "Cheer up, gal. We all know that Arcee acts like a sister to you. She would be doing the same for you if things were the other way round."

Windswept was going to reply but a call stopped her.

"_**Windswept, how is the Energon search going?**_"

Windswept sighed; she turned to Smokescreen. To Smokescreen, that meant 'off you go'; he nodded and walked away a little. Windswept placed a digit to the her audio receptor

"Not too well, Optimus," she said, "Flamewar has wandered off to go deal with an enemy; we haven't seen her since. Are the others with you?"

"_**No; I sent them all away for a drive.**_"

"Including Ratchet?" Windswept asked, disbelief evident in her voice.

She heard what sounded like a chuckle as Optimus answered, "_**Including Ratchet.**_"

While Windswept continued to speak to Optimus, Smokescreen walked around in boredom. His optics widened a little when he walked past the place where Flamewar disappeared. He heard voices there. Silently, he crept toward the bushes a little; he gasped a little when he saw the sight. Flamewar was speaking to Megatron!

Backing away little, he called out to Windswept, "Windswept!"

Windswept turned around, "What is it? I'm still talking to Optimus."

"Good," Smokescreen said, "Get over here now!"

Windswept sighed before walking over to him; when she got there she gasped in shock.

"Optimus," Windswept started, "My suspicions, I think are right."

"_**Windswept,**_" Optimus sighed, "_**We discussed this-**_"

However, Optimus never got to finish that sentence because of what he heard from Megatron. His spark whirred in anger when he heard what Flamewar and Megatron had planned for Arcee.

Smokescreen and Windswept looked at each other; with Optimus knowing what the Decepticons have planned for Arcee, he could be more dangerous than ever…

* * *

"So," Miko started.

Windswept, Smokescreen and Flamewar returned to base the moment Megatron had finished talking to Flamewar. When she reappeared, the glares she was getting were endless. But she called a false alarm. When they went to find the Energon, it wasn't there. And they knew why. Because it was Megatron.

"The suspicions are true."

"We only heard and saw what we could," Smokescreen protested, "Who knows what else they said before that."

Windswept looked around, "Where's Flamewar and Arcee?" Everyone was in the main room apart from Arcee and Flamewar.

"Arcee is in her room," Ratchet said, "I don't know where Flamewar is…"

"That is not good..."

* * *

Arcee looked at her data pad from her seat on her Cybertronian-sized chair; she had been reading what humans called a book. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she was actually enjoying it. A knock interrupted her which she was annoyed about. She got up and placed the data pad on her desk. She walked over to the door where she opened it.

"Hey," she said.

The Autobot just nodded as Arcee walked back over to the desk.

"I was just reading something," Arcee answered.

The Autobot at the door walked in and closed the door, making sure it was shut tight.

"I hope you don't mind," Arcee started, "But I would like to-AHHHH!" Arcee's screams were muffled when her guest covered her mouth.

"Flamewar," she managed to whisper.

Flamewar didn't respond as she pulled out a syringe that was almost the size of Jack. She injected it into Arcee's right arm so hard that a few drops of Energon came out.

Arcee only got to whisper two words before she slipped into unconsciousness:

"Optimus, help…"

* * *

Again, I am so sorry for not posting so because of my mistakes. But I'll update when I can. Thanks for waiting and bye for now!


	6. Chapter 5

_Summary: Flamewar has studied Arcee and EVERYTHING about her for many years. When she crash lands on Earth, the Autobots take her in. But little do they know that she is a Decepticon in Autobot armour who is actually stalking Arcee. Will Flamewar be able to kill Arcee and take over her life or will Optimus stop her from leading his secret love to death? _

Sup guys! I am back after having a bit of trouble. My minds been racing with ideas with my story named Untitled (Title suggestions would be lovely!) Anyway peoples, let's go with chapter 5. We're nearing halfway of this story! Oh no, I'm so sad already.

**Carly and Miko:** You had to say that.

**Me:** I'm just reminding them.

**Carly and Miko:** Shut up!

**Me:** I'll kick you out of the story!

**Carly and Miko:** …

**Me:** That's what I thought. Let's roll…

* * *

Arcee's screams were heard all around base. Everyone looked up. This was exactly what they feared and they hoped that they weren't going to be too late. They faced the hallway that lead them to their berthrooms.

"Was that who I think it is," Bulkhead asked nervously, knowing who it was that screamed.

Windswept nodded, "I think so. I'll go and check it out." She walked down toward the hall but Flamewar walked in, halting Windswept in her path.

"Hey guys," Flamewar said, smiling, "What's happening?"

"We were..." Windswept stuttered, "Just going to see Arcee."

Bumblebee joined in too, "**We haven't seen her all morning.**"

"She's just resting," Flamewar lied, "She didn't have a good recharge and she wants to rest."

"I was just going to see her-," Windswept started but she was interrupted.

"You wouldn't want to disturb her, would you?" Flamewar asked slyly, "She'll get angry and you what she's like when she's angry," All Flamewar hoped was that the Autobots weren't sensing what she had really done yet. She just needed more time.

"Where are you off to anyway?" Ratchet asked, noticing Flamewar heading toward the exit.

Flamewar turned to the medic, "Just going off for a drive." The red and blue femme transformed into her motorcycle mode and drove off in a puff of smoke. Carly and Jack ran down the stairs up to Windswept who was walking down the hall.

"Windy, wait!" Carly called out to Windswept.

Windswept turned around and looked down at the couple who were running up to her. She just sighed, "What is it guys?"

"Can we come too?" Jack asked, "She's my guardian but she acts as so much more than that. She's like my sister and I just want to know if she's okay."

Windswept sighed; Jack and Arcee were close just like Carly and herself. There was no way he'd believe her when she would say no. So she had no choice but to relent, "Okay, but you stay behind me unless I say."

Carly and Jack nodded before walking with Windswept down the hall. But Windswept wasn't waiting for anyone. So she took off running, determined. Once she got to the door to Arcee's berthroom, she waited for Carly and Jack to arrive. It took them nearly two minutes to get there.

"Wait for us next time," Carly mumbled, panting a little.

Windswepts' optics softened, "Sorry, just a little on edge."

"We all are. I just wish Arcee's okay," Jack hoped.

Windswept knocked on the door but once she knocked first time, the door pushed open. This allowed Windswept, Jack and Carly to see Arcee's room. There was one problem.

No Arcee.

"Flamewar," Windswept growled.

"She must have got here before…" Jack started; he wanted to finish that sentence but he just couldn't. Why would anyone want harm his guardian and friend?

"When she said that she just went to see her," Carly finished for him.

Jack and Carly walked in, not caring if they got told off by Windswept. But Windswept was in her own little world. Why would Flamewar do such a horrendous crime? All Windswept knew was that Flamewar was working with Megatron... That was it!

"OWWW! That hurt!" That snapped Windswept out of her thoughts that had finally reached a breakthrough.

"You okay Cazza?" Jack asked worriedly, calling Carly by one of her nicknames.

Carly bent down and rubbed her right boot where her foot was hiding, "I banged my foot on something. But I'm not sure what it was."

Jack looked around, but he stopped when something caught his eyes. "What's that," he asked, pointing to the syringe.

Windswept saw what Jack was pointing at but she looked beside it. And it made her sick. Three small drops of Energon lay beside it. They weren't stained onto the ground, meaning that what had happened was recent. So the pieces were all starting fit now that they were finding clues.

"Carly," she asked, grabbing Carly's attention, "You have your phone with you, right?"

"Yes…"

"And your phone can hook up to Rafael's computer, right?"

"Right…" Carly wasn't sure why Windswept was asking all of these questions. Then it hit her when Windswept started to explain why she wanted her phone in use.

"You or I can't touch that syringe because of who knows what it is poisoned with. Taking a photo of it would have to be the best option."

"And there's Energon there," Jack pointed out, "It must be Arcees!"

Carly nodded and took her phone out. Because it was a touch screen, it would be easy to take photos quickly. She got as close to the syringe and the few drops of Energon as she could WITHOUT having to be told off by her guardian and boyfriend. Almost instantly, she took the photo.

"Let's go!" Jack said.

He and Carly ran out of the room; Windswept shut the door before watching Jack and Carly run further away from her. She thought over her conclusion again. Flamewar and Megatron were working together. That was obvious. But now that she had thought it over, Windswept found this obvious.

Megatron was trying to weaken Optimus by hurting Arcee before him. And weakening Optimus would make the Decepticons win the war! No way was Windswept going to let that happen.

Never.

* * *

"We found proof that Flamewar was lying." Everyone in the main room turned to the hallway when they heard a voice yell. Carly and Jack appeared with the former holding up her phone in the air like they had just discovered something. And they did.

"We found a syringe!" Jack told them, causing some of the bots to gasp, especially Ratchet.

"Where?" Ratchet asked quickly.

Carly pulled her phone back down to her side, "In Arcee-"

She never got to finish that sentence because Ratchet took off down that hall they came from. Jack had to pull his girlfriend out of the way so that Ratchet would crush her or kick her into a wall. Windswept had to duck out of the way when she saw a blur of orange and white fly past her as she entered the main room.

"Her door was open," she started, "Like someone had gotten in."

"Carly has proof; she has a photo of it on her phone," Jack pointed out.

Smokescreen walked over to Carly and quickly scooped her up and took her over to where Rafael was ready to plug her phone into the laptop.

"What about me?" Jack complained as he walked over to the stairs.

"We don't care about you right now, babe. You're not important," Carly said, earning a few giggles from her best friend, her younger brother and a couple of the bots. She quickly plugged her phone into the laptop before typing…

* * *

Flamewar drove around Jasper, sucking in all of the view. If she wasn't in her vehicle mode, she would be smirking. Her plan went successfully and that was Megatron needed for them to put the pressure on Optimus. He'd collapse and the Decepticons would win the war.

Simple.

"_**Flamewar,**_" a voice in her com-link disrupted her.

"Yes Lord Megatron."

"_**I hope our plan that we recently discussed went without a hitch?**_"

"Affirmative, Lord Megatron," Flamewar answered, "She is captive in my berthroom at the moment. But the next time the Autobots are indisposed, I shall send her away to you."

"_**Good; until we meet again Flamewar.**_"

With that, the com-link went off. Flamewar smiled to herself. Well, that was only if she was in her normal form. She loved tasting victory and deceit in the morning…

* * *

"That's what we found," Carly said as the picture on Raf's computer came up on the base's main computer screen.

"**A few drops of Energon,**" Bumblebee noticed. If he was able to speak, the anger within him would have been evident.

Carly turned to Jack who answered, "We think it is Arcee's."

Thundering footsteps were heard in the hallway before Ratchet came back running into the main room. Everyone turned to him, hoping for an answer. "The Energon indeed belongs to Arcee," the medic answered

This angered Optimus' spark. How dare she hurt an innocent and beautiful femme like Arcee?

"The syringe however..." Ratchet trailed off before he meched up and gave them the truth, "Does have Flamewar's digit-prints on it. But it also has Megatron's."

That set Optimus' anger mode on high. Extremely high. Luckily his battle mask was over his lip plates, otherwise the Autobots would've seen his denta clenched so tight, they could've broken!

"Flamewar must have gotten the syringe from him!" Rafael realised.

"I'm going with genius here on this one!" Miko said, referring to Raf, "It's the only other option!"

"What do we do now boss?" Bulkhead asked, turning to Optimus, "Do we go find Flamewar or-"

"Search for Arcee," Optimus answered, interrupting Bulkhead and earning a few confused glances, "If she is still inside the base, then we have no other option but look for her."

"I'll take Carly with me just in case," Windswept said, her blaster activated and whirring.

Optimus nodded at the idea, "It might be best to take your charges with you. If anything goes wrong…"

The others nodded; hopefully they would be able to find her before the Flamewar arrived back. Optimus watched them disappear and once they left, he punched the wall behind him, finally letting his anger out.

"We'll find her, Optimus. I know how much you care for her. And by the look of the way you're acting, I'm guessing deeply." Optimus looked to his friend, who held a face of concern.

Was Optimus going to be okay working in this state? Ratchet hoped to Primus he would be…

* * *

And there is chapter 5; hope you enjoyed. And since the others are busy, I'm on my own so… See ya!


	7. Chapter 6

_Summary: Flamewar has studied Arcee and EVERYTHING about her for many years. When she crash lands on Earth, the Autobots take her in. But little do they know that she is a Decepticon in Autobot armour who is actually stalking Arcee. Will Flamewar be able to kill Arcee and take over her life or will Optimus stop her from leading his secret love to death? _

Let's roll with chapter 6 of The Hidden Stalker!

**Arcee:** How long is it going to be before I finally become free from Flamewar?

**Me:** Soon; but with my imagination going crazy and outside the square lately, your rescue might be delayed.

**Carly:** Does that going to mean that there are going to be more chapters in this story?

**Me:** Nothing's confirmed but… * show Optimus and Arcee hugging 'privately' * OPTIMUS PRIME! ARCEE! We haven't got that far yet!

**Optimus:** * pulls away from Arcee * Uhh, sorry Authoress.

**Me:** Windswept! Go and find something to do for both of them.

**Windswept:** * from ages away * LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS.

**Me:** * sarcastically * Great, just great. Anyway; read this chapter while I find something for these lovebirds to do. * Optimus and Arcee make a runner * GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!

* * *

Bulkhead and Miko looked around the hall that they were walking down. Why was the base so big? It annoyed the Autobots because of so many corners; sometimes they even used their vehicle mode to get around.

"I'm really scared," Miko admitted quietly, "What if Flamewar comes and tries to harm one of us!?"

"Miko," Bulkhead started, "Flamewar would have to get through my wrecking ball in order to get to you."

Miko beamed; to her, she and Bulkhead shared a father-daughter that no one could break. She knew that Bulkhead would one day have to leave her and go back home, but for now she was happy just to have him while the time last. "Thanks Bulk."

Bulkhead smiled; to him, Miko acted like a daughter. He would protect until his spark gave out; then it would be Wheeljacks job to stop her from running through the Groundbridge. And she was already hard work! Wheeljack. The Autobots hadn't heard from the Wrecker in a while. The name made Bulkhead remember some good times.

"_**Bulkhead; found anything yet?**_"

Bulkhead put a digit to his helm, "Nothing yet Ratchet."

"_**I will let you know when Flamewar is returning.**_"

The com-link went dead after that. Bulkhead sighed. Flamewar would arrive soon; he knew it. He could tell. He just hoped he'd find Arcee before then. That girl was a fiesty sister to him and he'd be lost with out her…

* * *

"What would happen to Flamewar once we find Arcee," Raf asked as Bumblebee walked down the hall with Raf being on his shoulder. He was searching around everywhere, freaking out Bumblebee.

"**I don't know actually,**" Bumblebee answered, "**Probably be sent away back to the** **Decepticons. Or we kill her. Depends. It's Optimus' choice.**"

Raf felt a cold tickle go down his spine, "If Flamewar were to go near…"

"**I know what you're going to say, Raf,**" Bumblebee interrupted, stopping his walk down the hall, "**You know all the Autobots would protect you and the other humans till the end.**"

Rafael smiled, "Thanks Bee; you always know how to cheer everyone up."

Bumblebee smiled before someone came onto the com-link; he pressed a digit to his audio receptor, "**Bumblebee here.**"

"_**Found anything yet?**_"

"**Nothing Ratchet; not yet anyway,**" Bumblebee buzzed.

"_**I will let you know when Flamewar is returning.**_"

The com-link went dead after that; Bumblebee and Rafael gave a glance to each other before Bumblebee continued walking again, hoping to find Arcee. The femme was an older sister to him and he loved working with her on missions. Not having her beside him would make him quite upset. And everyone didn't like it when Bumblebee was upset…

* * *

"The last time we worked together," Jack started, "I was almost killed and Arcee nearly shot my head off."

"She nearly shot my helm off too," Smokescreen said as he walked down another hallway, looking through each of the spare room windows with Jack in tow, "All I got was a telling off from Arcee AND Optimus. What was your punishment?"

"I'll list them for ya," Jack answered with a slight chuckle, "Telling off's from both my mom and Arcee, grounded for a month, no going for rides with Arcee until my grounding was done. I think that's it?"

"Did you tell Carly," Smokescreen asked, remembering that Carly was away on a holiday with her bandmates when it happened.

"Yeah," Jack said, "She was happy that her boyfriend was still alive and she said that she would've done the same."

"Did you tell her that her guardian was involved," Smokescreen asked.

"Yes; she was happy that her guardian was still alive."

"_**Found anything yet Smokescreen?**_"

Smokescreen put a digit to his audio receptor and answered, "We're looking but we can't find anything; sorry."

"_**I will let you know when Flamewar is returning.**_"

"Okay Ratchet," Smokescreen answered.

Jack and Smokescreen kept walking as they kept looking into the spare rooms. Smokescreen, although not to keen on Arcee since he was always getting told off, was worried about her. And it hurt him to see Windswept upset over this mess. So he was going search for her and hopefully find Arcee.

Maybe Windswept will see him more than just a partner…

* * *

Windswept and Carly walked toward the quarters where Flamewar was staying. "Are you sure it's a good idea?" Carly asked as she looked around. She and Windswept were walking down to Flamewar's room. And the teenager was a bit unsure about violating someones privacy and entering someones room without permission.

Once they reached the door, Windswept pulled on it. She growled and banged the door before deciding to use the right side of her body to smash the door open

"It's our only choice," Windswept said as she continued to try and banged the door open. She did that a couple more times before the door burst open; Windswept had to stabilize herself just as she was about to fall.

"Come on," Windswept ushered her charge, "Who knows when Flamewar will return!"

Carly nodded and ran inside with Windswept behind her as she shut the door. There wasn't much in her room, a berth where Flamewar would recharge, a desk and chair where Flamewar would probably be sorting out her plans about Arcee, a couple of photos that included Flamewar and Megatron on her desk.

What confused them was a large crate sitting near the back of Flamewar's room.

"_**Found anything yet Windswept?**_"

"Not yet but we found this weird crate," Windswept answered as she walked toward the crate and bent down to get a closer look at it.

"_**Be careful Windswept.**_"

"I am being careful," Windswept growled, "Has anyone else found anything yet?"

"_**No.**_ _**I will let you know when Flamewar is returning.**_"

"K Ratchet," Windswept said and with that, the com-link died.

She looked down to Carly, "Come on; we have no time to lose." Carly nodded and started to have a look around the room. All the while a tug was being in Windswepts mind. Maybe she should try and open the crate…

* * *

Optimus walked into the main room; sadly for him, he didn't find any trace of Arcee. He checked her room but there was nothing.

Ratchet looked over at him and turned slightly, he stuttered a little, "The others haven't found anything yet. But Windswept has found something and wants to continue looking alone with Carly."

Optimus nodded as Ratchet turned back to the controls. Optimus walked over to him.

"She will be alright," Optimus kept reminding himself; although he was starting to fear.

The monitor started to beep continuously and furiously as Ratchet checked it. His optics widened. He pushed a button on the screen and said, "Return to the main room; Flamewar is returning."

Optimus looked up; Flamewar was coming back! He was going to do everything he could to not try and kill her.

"Windswept; stay where you are," Ratchet yelled, "Send Carly back."

Ratchet looked to Optimus who said, "Why would…"

Ratchet shook his head, "Windswept is stuck in Flamewar's quarters!"

* * *

Uh oh; Flamewar is returning to base! Watch this space as the next chapter of the Hidden Stalker come soon.

Until then, I am out…


	8. Chapter 7

_Summary: Flamewar has studied Arcee and EVERYTHING about her for many years. When she crash lands on Earth, the Autobots take her in. But little do they know that she is a Decepticon in Autobot armour who is actually stalking Arcee. Will Flamewar be able to kill Arcee and take over her life or will Optimus stop her from leading his secret love to death? _

Chapter 7 people; let's go!

* * *

When Ratchet said that Flamewar was returning to base, Carly froze in fear because of two things. A) Flamewar was returning. And B) Windswept had disappeared.

"'Swept?"

"Down here!"

Carly looked behind her and found Windswept...underneath Flamewars berth!? Carly opened her mouth, but no words came out. So she just stared at her weirdly.

"Hey when you're a high-trained spy like me, you do some crazy things called 'Spy Instincts'!" Windswept grunted as she tried to wiggle her way out from underneath the berth, "Ughhh, my pedes stuck!"

"_**Windswept; stay where you are,**_" Ratchet yelled through the com-link, "_**Send Carly back.**_"

Carly looked at Windswept who gave her a glare, "Do what he says; go!"

Carly gave her one last look before running off to the door. The door was slightly open so was able to slip through the gap. Windswept growled to herself as she was unable to shut the door. Well, she might as well get comfortable and out of sight while she was here.

Outside, Carly called Windswept using her phone. Once the number was ringing, she began running and hoped like hell she made back to the main room without being seen by Flamewar.

"_**Carly, what are you…**_?"

"Hear me out," Carly said, shutting Windswept up, "I'll tell you when she is heading to her room."

"_**I like the way you think Esquivel.**_"

Carly smiled, "What can I say? My minds a gift!" That was when she entered the main room where everyone else was.

"Where's Windswept?" Smokescreen asked.

Carly never got to answer; Flamewar came round the corner. She transformed and walked straight to hallway, smiling at everyone uneasily as they watched her.

Bulkhead dared to make the first words, "You okay?"

Flamewar turned to face him, "Tired, the drive really got to me. I thought I could get some recharge."

"Go ahead," Bulkhead answered slyly, "Don't let us stop you."

Flamewar's optics narrowed as she turned around sharply and continued to make her way out of the room.

"Glitch!" Miko whispered. Unfortunately Flamewar was still in audio receptor shot.

"You dare say that to me!" Flamewar snarled as pointed at Miko after making her way over to her. Then she saw the others, looking at her with anger that told her that she was going to get attacked any second.

"I mean...That wasn't very nice." With that, Flamewar walked out and out of audio receptor shot and sight.

Carly watched her as she spoke into her phone, "Whatever you do; do not make a sound. She's own her way." She switched her phone off as she walked over to the stairs. Then she looked up at Smokescreen, whose face was still asking where Windswept was. "To answer your earlier question: Windswept is stuck in Flamewar's room…"

* * *

Flamewar looked down the hall to make sure no one followed her. She opened her door that lead to her berthroom. She walked toward the crate before she pressed a digit to her audio receptor.

"Send the Groundbridge, Megatron. Your package is ready to be picked up."

Windswept, who was hiding underneath Flamewar's berth (**AN: **_**Windswept:**_**Do not ask how I got under there. **_**Me:**_**I'll speak to you later.**), gasped as she switched her com-link to the main control room on, allowing the others to hear what was happening. The Groundbridge opened right in Flamewar's room. And Megatron along with a couple of Vehicons walked into the room.

"Arcee's in the crate," Flamewar said, pointing to the crate," It wasn't easy getting her in there though; she tried to escape so I had to inject her with some sleeping drug. She's been out for a while; so I say she might come to...soon."

Megatron signalled the Vehicons to pick up the crate and when they did, a moan was heard inside.

"Or now," Flamewar said as the Vehicons began carrying the crate into the Groundbridge, "Why can't we just terminate them all here and now?"

"They won't expect it. But something tells me that we will get this opportunity in the near future to do that. Not today, but another day, Flamewar," Megatron decided as he placed a servo on the femme's shoulder.

In the main room, they heard everything that was coming from the com-link Windswept had set up. Optimus was furious; how dare they treat Arcee this way!

"_**We will meet again soon, Flamewar. And by the time we do, Arcee will be offline.**_"

In Flamewar's room, the Groundbridge closed. The blue and red femme smiled and walked out of her room, the com-link closed.

* * *

"So Arcee is in the Decepticon warship," Jack whispered, desperately hoping that the tears in his eyes wouldn't escape. Carly placed her hand in his and leaned against his left arm.

"We'll find her, Jack," the Autobot leader said, "Something that I promise on my spark."

"Luckily," Windswept said from the hall, "I have co-ordinates for where the warship is."

"How…"

"Don't ask Ratchet," Windswept said, "I never tell…"

"How did you get out before Flamewar?"

"Like I said Carly, when your high-trained spy, you tend to do crazy instincts. Trust me, you don't wanna know!"

* * *

Arcee was laid carefully on a slab in the med-bay of the warship known as the Nemesis. She couldn't move; Flamewar had poisoned her with a type of poison that made her still as rock. She could only open and close her optics as well as move her mouth.

She was scared; why didn't she believe Windswept? Now here she was on the Decepticon warship, begging for help to come and rescue her. Little Energon came out from her stab wound that had made her unconscious. The doors opened and Megatron walked in, Knock Out stood next to him.

"Please let me go!" Arcee silently pleaded.

"I don't think so, Arcee," Megatron denied, "You are here to stay."

Arcee watched the Decepticon lord lead the medic over to a corner of the bay. She continued to plead for help silently. She hoped for the mech she had fallen in love with would come and save her, and that mech was Optimus Prime…

* * *

Flamewar walked into the main room of the base; the lights were dimmed. It was really strange to her 'No one," she thought; the main room was deserted. She walked toward the exit, hoping for a little fresh air but someone flung an arm around her neck.

"Let go of me," she croaked as another arm slung across her waist, pinning her arms there.

"Not until you tell us something."

Flamewar stopped struggling. The lights brightened a little; standing in front of her was Windswept and Bulkhead. They had their blasters out and ready charged. Ratchet and Smokescreen stood back while the Prime was nowhere in sight

"What do you want," Flamewar asked as the arm around her neck pushed her closer to the mech's chassis. She looked down and noticed the arms that were keeping her there were Bumblebee's.

"What do the Decepticons plan to do with Arcee?" a mech asked. Flamewar's optics widened (**AN: **_**Me:**_**I tend to say that a lot. **_**Carly:**_**You need to get the thesaurus out again. **_**Me:**_**Thanks for the idea, Carly. I might just do that**.) That voice belonged to the Autobot leader.

'Scrap,' she thought; how could they know about... Windswept of all femme's! "Megatron was right," she spat out, confusing the others but her optics were set directly on Windswept, "You were always going to have something to do with this."

Windswept sneered, "I was just looking out for the femme that acts like a sister to me. Is that a problem?"

"You bet it is!" Flamewar yelled out and with that, she started to kick her legs about. Smokescreen had to pull Windswept toward himself when Flamewar almost kicked her.

"Overprotective much," Flamewar mumbled.

This made Windswept realise what Smokescreen just did. So instead of forcing herself out of his grip, she deactivated her blasters and leaned into the mechs chassis, now starting to fear for her life.

"Tell us or you won't live," Bulkhead threatened as he drew his blaster closer to Flamewar.

Flamewar gave up, "Alright; I'll tell you. Megatron was planning to injury Arcee enough to poison her with dark Energon and rename her; Moonlight I think the name was. And if that didn't happen, he would just kill her. He planned that he would torment Optimus to death after."

When that last sentence left Flamewar's mouth, everyone froze in shock. Optimus had a crush on Arcee? Since when? But he couldn't. Primes are not supposed to fall in love. But he had done so anyway.

Optimus turned to the medic, "Activate the Groundbridge, Ratchet." Optimus' battle mask came over his mouth, "Windswept, Bulkhead and Bumblebee; you are to come with me."

Bulkhead transformed as Smokescreen reluctantly let Windswept go before transforming herself. Once Optimus had left with them, Bumblebee threw Flamewar to the ground. He transformed and followed them. Ratchet closed the Groundbridge shortly after.

Smokescreen walked over to the medic and asked, "What do we do with ol' Flamy over there?"

Ratchet turned to him with a syringe in servo, "Keep her still."

Smokescreen nodded as he walked over to Flamewar who was attempting to stand. He held onto her as soon as he reached her. Ratchet walked over to her and injected the syringe into her.

Flamewar went numb before slipping into temporary stasis; while she did so, Smokescreen and Ratchet got to work on how to send her away…

* * *

OMG; we are sooooooooooo close to the end of this story. It makes me sad :(

**Carly:** SHUT UP ABOUT IT GAL!

**Me:** * Pulls syringe out * Are you sure you don't want this injected into you?

**Carly:** * Runs to Jack and whispers in his ear *

**Jack:** * Gives me death glare *

**Me:** If I don't come with the next chapter, Jack has terminated me.

**Carly:** * watches her boyfriend chase me around my home * That's why I love him; see ya guys later…


	9. Chapter 8

_Summary: Flamewar has studied Arcee and EVERYTHING about her for many years. When she crash lands on Earth, the Autobots take her in. But little do they know that she is a Decepticon in Autobot armour who is actually stalking Arcee. Will Flamewar be able to kill Arcee and take over her life or will Optimus stop her from leading his secret love to death? _

**Miko:** Here is chapter 8 of The Hidden Stalker!

**Carly:** Since the Authoress was sooooooooooo mean to me, Jack tried to kill her. Turns out she can kick boys square in a place where the sun don't shine.

**Optimus:** I gave her a time out because of it.

**Everyone:** * looks over to me in the naughty corner *

**Me:** * mumbles * so unfair.

**Rafael:** I'll say this for her. Let's roll people…!

* * *

The Autobots on the Nemesis were told to split up by Optimus; in order to find Arcee, being separated meant it would be easier to try and find her. But that didn't stop Soundwave recording all their movements. Megatron watched from Soundwave's visor; he growled. Flamewar had told them their plan. Where was she anyway? Did it even matter to the warlord? Not right now anyway.

He turned to the control panel before contacting his medic, "Knock Out, abort the procedure. We have company."

* * *

Meanwhile, Windswept was in her vehicle mode as she kept her scanner on for Arcee's signal. When the beeper went crazy, that's when she knew; Arcee was in that room.

"I'm going in," she said through the com-link when she turned the corner and went back the way she came from. The doors opened as Windswept drove through; she transformed and when into a crouching position with her blasters heating. Unfortunately for her, all she got to see was a Groundbridge closing.

"It's a game," she whispered as she transformed her right blaster back into her servo and curled it in a fist. She shook that fist a little before transforming and heading out the door. Windswept turned right and continued her search.

* * *

Bumblebee drove past the berthrooms that belonged to those wretched Decepticons. He was scared. He was just terrified. This was a life or death mission to save Arcee and he hoped that it wouldn't take a turn for the worst. That was when his scanner started to go wild.

"**Arcee,**" he whispered. He put on the brake and skid a little as he entered one of the rooms.

The same thing happened to Bumblebee; all he got to see was a Groundbridge closing just as something red walked through.

"**Knock Out**," Bumblebee whirred in anger.

He heard a motorcycle engine heading toward him; checking his scanners, he immediately relaxed. It was Windswept. She skidded a little when she got to Bee and they both transformed.

"Any sign?" she asked hopefully.

Bumblebee shook his helm, "**All I saw was a Groundbridge closing.**"

"Exactly the same thing happened to me," Windswept agreed, turning a little, "It's a game, Bee. Whenever we get close to Arcee the Decepticons move their position as well as Arcee's."

"**We have no time to lose,**" Bumblebee buzzed. The two transformed and drove out of the room where they headed straight ahead.

* * *

Bulkhead wasn't having much luck; he had to use his bipedal mode while he destroyed the Vehicons that threatened to stand in his way. He shot at them using his blaster and if he felt like he desperately needed it, he would use his wrecking ball. When all the Vehicons were shot down, two engines were heard. Bumblebee and Windswept came into view as they transformed.

"You two found something," Bulkhead asked.

They both shook their helms as Windswept spoke, "They've been punking us!"

"**Whenever we get close to Arcee's position,**" Bumblebee started when he noticed Bulkhead's confusion, "**The Decepticons move her as well as themselves.**"

Bulkhead nodded, clearly showing them that he understood, "Anyone seen Optimus?" They went silent; Bulkhead took this as a no.

"We have to find him," Windswept announced, "Before he finds Megatron." The two agreed as the trio transformed and drove off together.

* * *

Optimus was speeding through the Nemesis; all he cared about was making Megatron pay for what he planned to do with Arcee. To him, Arcee was the most precious femme he had met; not even Elita One could out-beautify Arcee. But a thought hit him like a blaster shot; would Arcee do this? Probably but she's learnt her lesson; he remembered a memory that would stick with him forever…

_Optimus' and Megatron's sword clashed at Kaon; Optimus' nightmare had come true. Megatron had killed two very special Autobots, and he was very close to them. _

_Hidden away behind a piece of rubble was a young Windswept. She watched as someone who she considered family who was the Decepticon warlord fight against the leader of the Autobots._

_Optimus continued to clash his sword against Megatron, "You harmed part of our family."_

"_It was the only option unless Silverflame and his sparkmate, Angelswept left to take their only daughter away from me to the Autobots. And I, whom they entrusted me with!" Megatron revealed._

_Windswept gasped and put her servos to her mouth; she always wanted to be an Autobot. Ever since she was told that she had lost memories, she wanted to be with the Autobots. Now disheartened by the Decepticon cause, she jumped out of her hiding place and ran away from Kaon._

_Megatron had noticed; he ran a little away from Optimus, screaming the little girl's name, "WINDSWEPT! Get back here!"_

"_Get scraped Megatron," came the little femme's voice and Megatron just had a face of shock. How dare she say that to him?_

_While Megatron continued to stare at the fading form of the small youngling, Optimus had the chance to kill the warlord. Aiming his sword at his neck, he took the swipe…_

_But it never separated Megatron's helm from his frame._

"_Optimus!" a voice called out to him._

_Optimus' optics went wide; he turned and noticed a blue femme with the sparkling hints of pink: Arcee._

_Optimus ran over to her, "Arcee! What are you doing here? You know it is dangerous!"_

"_Ratchet told me what was going on!" Arcee protested, "I couldn't let you go alone. You'll get scrapped here, Prime. And we need you if we are to win and end this war!"_

_Optimus thought about it; keeping Arcee here would make Megatron aim at her more than him. But if he sent her off, he would do something that he actually didn't want to do._

_Revenge would never bring his Angelswept and Silverflame, the two of many Autobots who helped him become a Prime._

_Optimus pushed Arcee away, "Come on, we have to get out of here. It is not safe."_

_Optimus and Arcee ran further away from Kaon, not noticing Megatron's smirk on his face. He knew that femme would come after her leader. To Megatron, Arcee was the Prime's weakness. And soon he would get the chance to kill that femme in cold Energon._

Optimus halted; Arcee was the one that stopped him so many megacycles ago and now, she had done it again.

"Optimus!" a voice interrupted him. It was Windswept. He transformed when the others got to him and the trio did the same.

"The Decepticons are moving themselves and Arcee away from us when we get close to her," Windswept explained, "We have to think of another way!"

Optimus nodded; Windswept was trying to say that the Decepticons were playing a game. This would not do; not to Optimus anyway.

"**Knock Out; report to me immediately.**"

Everyone heard Megatron over the speakers; and if Bumblebee's suspicions were correct, Knock Out was with Arcee. If he leaves Arcee alone, the Autobots might have the chance to reclaim Arcee back from the Decepticons…

* * *

**Carly:** Woohoo! Chapter 8 is done!

**Optimus:** Authoress; you can come back-

**Me:** * runs out of the naughty corner * Sweet! K guys; there is a Beef and Onion Domino's Pizza and a glass of coke that have my names on it so I've gotta jam. See ya's! * runs away to the kitchen *

**Jack:** * shakes head * If she ever messes with my Carly again…

**Carly:** Babe, they can hear you!

**Jack:** Oh right; see ya later in the next chapter…


	10. Chapter 9

_Summary: Flamewar has studied Arcee and EVERYTHING about her for many years. When she crash lands on Earth, the Autobots take her in. But little do they know that she is a Decepticon in Autobot armour who is actually stalking Arcee. Will Flamewar be able to kill Arcee and take over her life or will Optimus stop her from leading his secret love to death?_

**Me: **I am so happy to be updating this story! I lost a bit of my muse over the last couple of days so its good to get this story updated.

**Rafael:** It's only been a couple of days-

**Me:** ...Curse you and your logic!

**Bumblebee:** Here is Chapter 9 for The Hidden Stalker!

* * *

Windswept slipped into the room that set their scanners mad; they weren't going to risk this opportunity this time. Looking around she turned to the others outside and gave them a nod. Optimus then walked in while Bumblebee and Bulkhead waited outside, guarding and killing anyone on sight.

"Arcee? Please tell me you're in here," Windswept pleaded, searching around the berths.

"'Swept?" Optimus nearly jumped for joy when Arcee groaned out Windswept's nickname. However, being a Prime restricted him from doing so. So the two looked over behind the many stacks of Energon and there was Arcee.

Her beautiful frame was now scarred with deeps cuts, stab wounds, dried-up Energon and a claw mark on her face, one similar that she had obtained from Airachnid when her first partner was fatally wounded before her optics. Around her optics were stained tears, meaning that Arcee had been in severe pain due to whatever they had planned to do.

"I've got you, it's okay," Optimus whispered as he picked up Arcee gently, holding her close to his spark when she shook violently.

Windswept watched him calm the femme down. One minute she was shaking and the second Optimus held her against his chassis, she stilled and snuggled up against him like she was a sparkling. It was like she needed him as much as he needed her. And it made Windswept happy to see them together.

"Come on, lets get out of this dump!" Windswept decided as she ran out the Energon storeroom. Optimus held Arcee carefully as he ran out of the room.

"Thank you." The Prime looked down and saw Arcee look up at him, her eyes shining from her tears. Then she pressed her servo onto his Autobot insignia, "My hero."

Optimus smiled underneath his mask. He was Arcee's hero and he was happy to be called such by a beautiful femme as herself. Once he exited the room, his optics froze in fear. Bulkhead and Bumblebee had been restrained by Vehicons and in front of them was the red Decepticon medic.

"Not so fast, Sweet Rims," Knock Out purred as he held out his servos, "Now give the pretty femme to me and nobody gets hurt."

Optimus refused and kicked Knock Out backwards, sending the medic into a couple of the Vehicons restraining the two of the Prime's comrades. The two Autobots fought away the other Vehicons, either killing them or knocking them unconscious.

"Bad choice." The Autobots froze and turned around to see Megatron – he wasn't empty handed either. In his servos was Windswept, hanging upside down while the Decepticon Warlord held the femme up by her pedes.

"If you don't hand her over, I'm afraid dear Windswept will suffer the consequences – either way, you'll lose an Autobot in the process," Megatron announced.

Everything happened quickly – the first step was a Groundbridge portal opening up behind Megatron before the latter was kicked to the ground. Windswept fell in front of Optimus as Smokescreen appeared and pinned the Warlord, Windswept helping him as the Autobots ran through the portal.

"There's also option two– I attack you and that way, we win," Smokescreen growled.

"Oh and by the way, I sent out a virus to Soundwave, deleting everything he's received during this week. I'm afraid that includes our co-ordinates. What a bummer!" And with that, the two Autobots leaped through the Groundbridge, the portal closing after them.

Megatron stood up and faced the direction they left. Knock Out appeared in front of them, a nervous look on his faceplates.

"Megatron, I regret to inform that-"

"Get out of my sight, Knock Out!" Megatron snarled as he grabbed the medic face and threw him behind him, "I need time to think – and to kill a certain femme." Megatron walked away after that, his servos clenched.

"Something tells me he doesn't mean Windswept," Knock Out hummed as the Vehicons looked at him, "What? I know for a fact that-"

"Dude, just shut up!"

* * *

Two hours after they rescued their friend, two hours after they rescued their partner. Two hours after they rescued their family member. They rested in the main room, awaiting for Ratchet to appear from the Medical Bay.

Smokescreen and Windswept rested side by side on the ground, against the wall beside the Groundbridge portal, the femme's optics opening and closing constantly. Windswept had refused to rest, mainly because she wanted to be there for Arcee. Smokescreen watched her as she rested her helm on his shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked the femme.

"I suppose," Windswept whispered before looking up at her friend, "Thank you for rescuing us. And rescuing me."

Smokescreen smiled, "Any time, Windswept. Any time."

Bumblebee sat on the crate with Raf on his shoulder. He was bored. Bored of the waiting game and bored of Ratchet not appearing from the medical bay. His charge sensed this and looked at his guardian.

"Do you want to play a game?" the boy asked, hoping it might clear the yellow and black mech's mind.

"**Not right now, Raf. Maybe later.**" Raf sighed and held his head on his hands, the waiting game restarting.

Miko sighed loudly on Bulkhead's shoulder, the group looking at her with an annoyed look. The girl slinked away, looking at something behind her. Once everyone's face looked away, Miko sighed silently.

"Bulk, is she going to be okay?"

"She was speaking to 'Swept and Boss Bot when they found her. Who knows what's happened in there!" Bulkhead answered uneasily, "We can't give up hope."

"I hope she'll be okay," Miko whispered.

Optimus and Carly together watched Jack pace nervously behind the couch, mattering incoherent things neither one of them could understand. It nerved them both seeing Jack in such a state.

"Jack." The boy paused at his name, looking at the Prime, "Arcee will be okay. There is no need to pace."

"What if she doesn't make out? What if I have to get a new guardian? What if-?"

"Jack, please! 'Cee will be okay. Just please sit down and relax!" Jack did what he was told, sitting beside his girlfriend as Carly hugged him, whispering words that were similar to hope. The boy only relaxed slightly and Optimus saw him tense whenever she brought up Arcee's name

Then Ratchet walked in.

* * *

Optimus stood before Arcee, the femme sleeping soundly. He was both relieved and worried at the sight of her.

When Ratchet walked in, he brought his news with him. And that news was that Arcee needed stitches on her stab wound. During the process of stitching a deep cut on her waist, the femme must awoken because she attempted to turn over. And during it, she reopened her stab wound. Ratchet was frustrated by that and he to sedate her again. He washed off any stained Energon and applied a formula onto her scar on the femme's cheek so that it would slowly heal it. Once the scars had been stitched up and she was looking as normal as she could be, Ratchet knew that his work was done.

Optimus was relieved to know that the femme would make a full recovery – he would just have to wait for her to wake whether she was going to be herself again and whether he should finally express his feelings for the femme.

"Hey Optimus?"

The Prime turned when he heard his name. Standing in front of him was Windswept, looking shy and guilty for interrupting his moment with Arcee.

"Bumblebee and Bulkhead are taking the kids home. Jack and Carly are going home with Bee. I just thought I'd let you know," Windswept smiled before nodding and turning to leave.

"Thank you Windswept." The femme turned back to him, a soft look on his faceplates, "For everything."

The femme smiled, "You're welcome." With that Windswept left.

Optimus jumped inside when he heard a groan coming from the berth. He bent down beside Arcee and watched her slowly open her optics before him. A soft smile appeared on her faceplates when she saw Optimus.

"My hero."

* * *

"Is he okay?" Smokescreen asked Windswept when she walked back into the room after Arcee woke up.

"I think he will be," Windswept shrugged as they watched Optimus and Arcee interact, "Hey, what happened to Flamewar?"

Smokescreen smiled as he looked at the Groundbridge behind them, "Well..."

* * *

Deep in the night, nothing was heard by rustling. It was continuous. Then there were banging, really loud banging and any wildlife hanging around the area would sure be gone by now. Wait, what's this? A crate, huh? Well, this ain't something you wanna see in a forest, aye? Of all the things that could turn up, a crate just had to be there!

Suddenly, the lid of it was flown off and out appeared a red and blue femme. She had Energon cuffs over her servos and when she stepped out of the crate, she growled.

"Flamewar to Megatron, I need a bridge." As requested, the Groundbridge appeared in front of her. She dreaded the moment Megatron would see her in such a state.

She knew she was in trouble.

* * *

Tut, tut, tut. Flamewar you naughty b****. Anyway, some good news is that she might return in a future story. We'll have to see. Anyways, I gotta do some stuff so I'll see y'all in the next chapter!

PS – School is starting up again for me so its going to be difficult to get these last few chapters up. Please bear with me and hopefully I'll get this story done!

BYES!


	11. Chapter 10

_Summary: Flamewar has studied Arcee and EVERYTHING about her for many years. When she crash lands on Earth, the Autobots take her in. But little do they know that she is a Decepticon in Autobot armour who is actually stalking Arcee. Will Flamewar be able to kill Arcee and take over her life or will Optimus stop her from leading his secret love to death?_

I apologise for not updating this story. But yet I have time to update Awakened Drama? How pathetic am I? Oh well, I apologise anyways.

Is it just me? Or is this story nearly complete? To be honest, I started typing this story on Word and I began this back in – would you believe it – 2012?! And now, here we are with only one chapter to go. I'm gonna cry! Please, read this while I go grab some tissues * runs off *.

**Carly:** Aww, poor Authoress!

**Bulkhead:** Yeah, oh well. Here's the second to last chapter!

* * *

Slowly, but surely things were turning back to normal. The same kind of normal before Flamewar even came to base. Everybot monitored Arcee, making sure she had someone to talk to and have around since she had been wanting to talk to Optimus only. But the Prime had a duty to attended and so he got them to make a schedule of when they could visit her. Even the humans got involved with process, joining their guardians whenever they could.

Everyone was in the main room today because today was a special day. It was the day where Arcee would finally came out from the Medical Bay and finally start training to get stronger all over again. It had been two weeks since her kidnapping and Arcee had grown slightly weaker. But everyone knew that it wouldn't be long before she was back to the warrior femme she was.

"Ready Arcee?" Ratchet asked, making sure she was okay and good to go.

"As much as I'm gonna miss you and your taking care of me, I'm afraid that I miss my own berth," Arcee answered sadly as Windswept stood beside her.

"Just be careful 'Swept. I do not want those wounds to reopen again!" The medic yelled at the femme who slowly got Arcee onto her pedes.

"Gentlebots and humans, I present: ARCEE!" The mechs had smiles on their faces when Windswept walked through to see them with Arcee slowly behind them, trying to get used to her footing.

However Arcee slipped, causing Bulkhead to grab her waist before she could fall. Arcee smiled at him in thanks as she made sure she was standing okay before she could speak. Windswept saw Optimus watching and she knew he was feeling some jealousy inside.

"It's good to see you partner," Jack smiled, "Maybe later on we can go for a drive?"

"I'm sorry Jack, but Arcee needs to rest as well as becoming her stronger self again. I'm afraid that is a lengthy process and it could be more than a week before she's off taking you to places,' Ratchet explained with a sad tone in his voice.

Jack's smiled turned, "Ohh, I guess I'll stick with riding with Smokescreen. Mom understands what's going on so she doesn't mind."

"No offence to either of you, but I though Optimus banned you two from hanging out?" Miko asked with a puzzled look.

"I offered to take him home, but I suppose he doesn't want to be seen on the back of his girlfriend's motorcycle like some trophy or something," Windswept smirked, listening to a couple of the mechs and the humans chuckled. Then she patted Smokescreen's chassis teasingly, "And since he's a sports car, he's 'apparently' the perfect vehicle to take him everywhere."

"Oh, why thank you!" Smokescreen bowed with posh accent, "I had no idea I was so flattering to you, dear femme!"

Windswept elbowed him in the helm, sending the mech into the wall before him. Once he fell to the ground, he looked up and saw the smiling faces of everyone except Optimus, who was keeping a straight face through all his teams fun. The rookie sighed, "Maybe not so flattering."

"Come on 'Cee, lets start some training," Windswept decided as the two walked away down the hall. Once they left, everyone began returning to their normal duties, including Optimus who decided that tonight was going to be a special night. Despite Ratchet's protesting.

* * *

Hours had gone by and during the training, Arcee found it difficult to keep up with Windswept, even deciding to just slip to the ground in a way to dodge her attacks. This was just start of a long process that Ratchet had talked about and Arcee wasn't looking forward to any of it.

So after the training was announced as finished, Windswept helped Arcee to her room since the femme had worn herself out. When Windswept placed Arcee on her berth, the blue femme sighed.

"It's good to be home," she sighed.

"I hope I don't scare you or anything, but we cleaned up the mess Flamewar made when she stabbed and your Energon came out."

Arcee held back a shiver, "T-Thank you. It's nice to see that people care."

Windswept smiled, "Hey, any time. You know that we're always here for you. Never doubt that please!"

"I won't." With a yawn, Arcee laid onto her back, her optics opening and closing, "It's late 'Swept. Thank you for everything, but I kinda need my rest. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not. Night Arcee," Windswept smiled once more as exited the room, leaving Arcee to fully close her optics.

* * *

_She screamed as the Energon poured out of one of her scratches Megatron had inflicted upon her. The pain was too much, she needed to get away. The cuffs pinned her to the berth as Megatron scarred her further, a deep wound now on her leg. She saw the mech laugh as he took away the knife, setting it upon a tray beside the femme._

"_You know, you are such a pretty femme," Megatron purred as he ran a hand down her stomach, "It'd be a shame to just leave you here and not do anything about it._

_Arcee was horrified at his words, "NO! Please don't!"_

"_My mind's made up."_

_Arcee succumbed reluctantly to what Megatron did. The experience was painful because she hadn't been with someone for a while and Megatron was a taller and bigger Cybertronian than the first few times. The first time was just an ordinary frag with no feelings. But what Megatron did was painful and it rippled through her. Why was it Arcee who was always the target of Decepticon actions such as these? It scarred her deeply._

_When Megatron was done with her, he picked up the knife and aimed it at her stomach._

"_Ready for more torture Arcee?" Megatron asked with a purr evident in his husky voice, "For Optimus."_

_Arcee never got to answer as the knife slashed through her once more, a scream echoing through the Nemesis med-bay..._

* * *

Arcee awoke with a scream, sweat pooling on her berth. She gasped and breathed in and out like a normal human would do, trying to calm her heated up systems. By the time her systems were calm and relaxed, her optics were wide and her actions were quick. There was no way she was going back to recharge.

With a groan from her systems, she got up and headed for her door. When she opened the door, the lights in the hallway came on one by one. Arcee looked at them with a bizarre look as she began walking down the hallway. She looked at the rooms on the either sides of her. Ratchet's, Bulkhead's, Smokescreen's, Windswept's, Bumblebee's and then Optimus Prime's.

She stood in front of his door, sighing and looking at the patterns on it. Well, she would be looking at them if there were any. Her fist was shaky as she knocked on his door three times. She didn't need to knock again as Optimus appeared, opening the door. His lips were in a line but his face expression was welcoming.

"Arcee? Shouldn't you be resting?" He asked with a rumble.

Arcee couldn't help but feel tingly when he rumbled her name. She smiled and looked up to him, "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, would you like to come in?" Optimus asked as he moved so that she was able to walk in.

The femme nodded and slowly made her way into his room. Not much was really in his room: only a berth along the side on the left, a desk in the right corner with a small lamp on it. And beside her on the right was bigger lamp, lighting up the room.

"I'm surprised you're still up. I would have thought you would be in deep recharge."

"I was thinking the same about you, Arcee." Optimus closed the door and motioned the femme to have a seat on his berth. He watched her take a seat. His berth was quite big – it wasn't right for a small femme such as Arcee to be sitting on it.

Optimus walked over to his desk to, but Arcee didn't like the idea of him so far away from her, "Optimus, I don't bite. You're welcome to sit beside me." She even patted the seat beside her.

Optimus couldn't fight the urge and he slowly moved to her, his systems creaking and groaning when he bent to sit. Arcee chuckled to herself as he finally relaxed on the berth. He looked at her curiously, but he didn't ask why she was laughing. In fact, he cherished it.

"Arcee, is there something wish to discuss?" He asked as she sighed and looked to the ground.

The femme shuddered, "I think so, but I'm not sure if I want to..."

Optimus knew what she wanted to speak about, "When you're ready, Arcee."

Slowly, Arcee told him how the events happened, how Flamewar came and stabbed her, how she entered the Nemesis, the torture and the incident from Megatron. She told him everything and when she had finished, tears flowed freely, covering her face in her servos.

Optimus was enraged on the inside. The way the Decepticons treated her – no femme should've been through something so disturbing and so painful. Ever. He held the femme gently as she let her emotions out.

It was a good few minutes before the tears subsided and she looked up at Optimus with sparkling optics and a sad smile, "Thank you Optimus, for everything."

Optimus failed to notice himself moving to her lips, "Any time, Arcee. Any time."

Arcee watched as he moved close, pressing his forehead to hers. Their servos found their cheeks as they stared at each other with pained optics. The war was bringing them together and neither one wanted to fight the tension any more.

* * *

Arghh, what a bummer aye? Me stopping it right at the perfect moment! Oh well, this is a T Rated fic, not M Rated. I was just making sure I wasn't getting carried away with anything. Hmmm, maybe a should've thrown a kiss in there.

Anyway, the epilogue should be up soon, if not later. So I'll see you then. BYES!


	12. Epilogue

_Summary: Flamewar has studied Arcee and EVERYTHING about her for many years. When she crash lands on Earth, the Autobots take her in. But little do they know that she is a Decepticon in Autobot armour who is actually stalking Arcee. Will Flamewar be able to kill Arcee and take over her life or will Optimus stop her from leading his secret love to death?_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm so sad. The last chapter. Sigh, what's a girl to do. Well, I better get this done and done right. Now, I present to you, the final chapter.

* * *

"WINDSWEPT!"

Windswept nearly jumped out of her armour when Ratchet stormed into her room and yelled her name. The femme had just sat down to recharge. Obviously, it wasn't going to happen. She opened her optics and was surprised to find the orange and white medic looking over her, servos on hips and a cross expression on his face.

"Ratchet? What's going on?" Windswept asked with concern.

"Arcee is not in her room?" Ratchet answered.

Windswept was up instantly, almost knocking Ratchet down. She was panicking. She remembered helping Arcee to her berthroom, right?

"You mean, she's not in her berthroom?!"

"I can't find her anywhere else!" Ratchet yelled, "I've visited some of the mechs and they haven't seen her. She didn't go to Jack's and her signal hasn't come up on any of the radars."

Windswept clenched her optics shut again. She was scared for Arcee now. She let the blue femme for one moment and the femme was gone. Windswept was disappointed in herself.

"Come on, let's go find her."

* * *

Windswept had gone to search for her friend out in Jasper. So Ratchet was left at base. Everyone was asleep and they had not seen Arcee at all. That meant one thing – Ratchet was going to have to speak with Optimus about Arcee.

When Ratchet knocked on Optimus' door, he didn't get a response. He knock a second time and he still got no answer. For the third time, he got no answer. So he got a bit worried. So Ratchet started to knock the door down, eager to open and see if Optimus was there. When the door swung open, the orange and white Autobot peaked in and got a surprise.

Optimus was recharging peacefully, that was no surprise. But what Ratchet found most surprising was that he was holding a very special femme in his arms.

Arcee.

Ratchet's optics softened at the sight. He chuckled to himself as he muttered, "Finally."

"Ratchet. Arcee's not out in Jasper. I think we need to tell Prime. He'll know what to do. He's a Prime for a reason and-"

Windswept stopped talking when he covered her mouth and showed her the sight that was in the room he was peaking into. Her optics widened and then softened again, her eyes gleaming with delight."

Once Ratchet uncovered her mouth, Windswept was eager to speak, "Well, it's about fragging time!"

"Hush, you silly femme!" Ratchet scolded her, "Let them rest." And with that, Ratchet left with Windswept bouncing after him.

Optimus' optics opened and was smiling when he saw Arcee beside him smiling also.

"You think they believed that we were recharging?" Arcee asked with a giggle.

Optimus chuckled quietly, "I believe so."

"Oh, that's good. You know he's gonna have a fit when he realises you and I-"

Optimus shushed Arcee by lifting her up and sitting her down on his front, the femme now straddling him, "Arcee, my dearest. That is our business and not his."

Arcee smiled and kissed the Prime with a force behind it. His lips were soft against hers and she felt tingly inside. Optimus could've spoken the same about Arcee. Their lips pulled away and Arcee leant down further so that she cuddling him more than straddling him.

"This femme needs some rest."

"I have to agree," Optimus whispered as he kissed her helm, "Goodnight my Arcee."

Arcee must have been on her way to recharge. The only words Optimus understood was 'night' and 'Optimus'. By then Arcee was out.

Optimus felt lucky to be holding such a treasure in his arms. And the femme was a treasure he never wanted to let go. Optimus watched the femme move lightly before staying still. He knew that she was in deep recharge by now and once he knew that she was all right, he felt himself slip into recharge, his last thought was him and Arcee together in the future.

* * *

And there we have it. I'm sorry if this feels rushed and small, but I just wanted it to be finished. Now, I want to do a sequel. But focused on a different character and following a similar plot to this. But not that similar. Give me a review or PM if want to comment on my thoughts. They are in your hands!

On a similar note, if I go through with the sequel, then I might add the option of OC's from you! Again, it will only happen if I go through with my idea of the sequel so I need ideas or anything!

Anyway guys, now that this is finished. I have time to focus on 'Lost &amp; Found' which I had put on hiatus. I am unhappy with how I've gonna through with it at the moment so I'll have look over it. If I feel that where I'm heading is the right direction, then maybe you might see a new chapter soon.

So I have less than two weeks left till I go on my first set of holidays. That means that I'll have plenty of time of updating any stories and even starting new ones. Oh, the excitement haha!

BYE GUYS!


End file.
